gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobi Coyote
Shinobi Coyote is an upcoming 2D platform adventure game that will be released for the PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, IOS, Android and the PC. The game features a Coyote named Yūki who is a member of a ninja clan full of coyotes (hence the game's name Shinobi Coyote) who ventures on a quest for revenge and uncover the truth behind his home's destruction at the hands of the Empress Kuroguro and her cybernetic army. The music for Shinobi Coyote also has a Japanese theme to go with the style of the game. Prologue After returning home from a secret mission, Yūki, a shinobi from a clan of coyotes, sees his home village under attack by a cybernetic army leaving nothing but destruction in its wake. After defeating the supposed leader of the attack, Yūki learns that not only is his master kidnapped, but the one who ordered the attack on Yūki's village was the Empress Kuroguro, who has recently become more corrupt and evil with power. Wanting to avenge his fallen coyote, find his master and discover the reason behind his village's attack, Yūki ventures out on his quest to stop the Empress from spreading more destruction around the world. Game Menus and Gameplay The Game menu is simple enough since there is only two choices to choose from: Start Game and Options. By going through options, you can change the difficulty, sound, screen settings and so on. The gameplay for Shinobi Coyote may feel similar to those who have played classic 2D games like Sonic the Hedgehog, Zool and Rocket Knight Adventures. Yūki mainly attacks with his sword Hizamaru, which he can boost its power and effectiveness (see Power-ups and Items section below) to destroys the enemies in his path. Just like playing a classic 2D platform adventure, it takes a certain amount of hits by the enemy to lose a life (and if all lives are gone, it's game over unless you have a continue) and gaining a lot of points by collecting points. Also, to make progress through the game, you finish one half of a level by reaching a checkpoint and then finishing the level by beating the boss at the end. Yūki the Coyote Shinobi The main character of Shinobi Coyote. Yūki is a member of a shinobi clan whose members are all coyotes who have the unique ability to slow down time for a short period, Yūki is considered one of their best members who skills as a shinobi far exceed many who have come before him. Courageous and daring, Yūki is willing to accomplish a mission without fail and rarely shows any slight sign of fear when coming up against anything that will stop him in his path. His accomplishments as a shinobi has rewarded him with a powerful sword named 'Hizamaru'. Power-ups and Items While playing through the levels of Shinobi Coyote, you will come across all sorts of items and icons that will either give you health, give you points, or help you get through the level. ICHI coin: '''Grabbing these coins gives you 100 points to your score. '''NI coins: Grabbing the double coins gives you 1,000 points to your score. SAN coins: Grabbing the triple coins gives you 5,000 points to your score. TOKUBETSU coin:' Be on the lookout for these large, golden rare coins. Grabbing one gives you 10,000 points to your score. '''Shurikens: '''Ninja projectiles shaped like stars that you can throw at the opponent. ''RAI' Sword Booster: With this, your sword Hizamaru can shock the enemies with the element of thunder. 'HI' Sword Booster: With this, your sword Hizamaru can burn your foes with the element of fire. 'KORI' Sword Booster: 'With this, your sword Hizamaru can freeze enemies with the element of ice. ''KAZE' Sword Booster:''' With this, your sword Hizamaru can send furious waves of air at the enemy with the element of wind. '''Health: Refills your health. 1-up (Life): Finding this gives you an extra life. Continue: '''Finding this gives you an extra continue. '''Power of Time: While Yūki is able to slow down time, grabbing the Power of Time icon causes time to stop for a short period, giving you an opportunity to defeat very hard common enemies or getting out of nasty situations. SC Time stop icon.jpg|Time Power SC Continue icon.jpg|Continue SC Life icon.jpg|1-up (Life) SC Health icon.jpg|Health SC Wind Hizamaru icon.jpg|'KAZE' Sword Booster SC Ice Hizamaru icon.jpg|'KŌRI' Sword Booster SC Fire Hizamaru icon.jpg|'HI' Sword Booster SC Thunder Hizamaru icon.jpg|'RAI' Sword Booster SC 5,000 points coin.jpg|SAN coins (5,000 points) SC 1,000 points coin.jpg|NI coins (1,000 points) SC 100 points coin.jpg|ICHI Coin (100 points) SC_Special_rare_coin_(10,000_points).jpg|Rare 'TOKUBETSU' (SPECIAL) coin (10,000 points) SC_Shurikens.jpg|Shurikens Levels Each level in Shinobi Coyote ''(except the final level) is split into two parts. At the end of the first part of the level, there is a flag which once you pass through it, you have have completed it and a re now ready to do the second stage of the level. Reaching the second part of the level, the level boss is waiting and you can only advance by defeating the level boss. '''LEVEL 1: KURENAI FOREST' The first level of the game where Yūki begins his quest for revenge and the truth. This forest harbours beautifully red coloured leaves, but also the forces of the Dark Empress that are lurking behind the trees. Practice Yūki's skills to take advantage of the area. LEVEL 2: FUBUKI MOUNTAIN A large mountain that possesses freezing caverns inside it, things are now just as chilly inside with the Empress's minions inside. Destroy the blocks of large ice barring the way to grab any coins and power-ups or revealing another way out of the mountain. LEVEL 3: NEON CITY The night life in this bustling city can get pretty exciting, but don't let it distract you from the Empress's army attacking you. Bounce, flip and spring your way through this colourful, flashy level full of entertainment and glamour. LEVEL 4: HIGH SECURITY PRISON This is where you'll learn the reason behind the Empress's attack on the coyote village. With laser trip wires, monitoring gun turrets and sensor machines all over the place, use Yūki's power to slow down time to outsmart the advanced security systems of this prison. LEVEL 5: ENJA VALLEY This region full of magma rivers and lava sprouting fountains will surely keep you hot on your toes. Be careful for there are also earthquakes happening in the area and will sometimes change the platforms you step on. LEVEL 6: MIZUCHI LAKE Not exactlly an ideal place to swim. Traverse your way through this underwater level and head further down into the the lake's darkest depths whilst fighting off the Empress's minions. LEVEL 7: ZAIDAN PALACE Whatever is here, whatever the Empress desires, lies at the end of this long forgotten place. Be sure to make it on time before the Empress arrives and claims what is hidden there for herself. LEVEL 8: TATSUMAKI LABRYINTH As the palace floats up to the skies, you must venture through its maze where the winds inside will push you back with force, find a way to the top of this labryinth as the the bottom is beginning to fall off the palace. Try to use the labryinth's wind defenses to your advantage and blow away some of the Empress's soldiers. LEVEL 9: EIEN HALLS Fight your way through these ancient, mysterious level against the strongest members of the Dark Empress's army, the Empress Kuroguro herself is waiting for you on her newfound throne. ????? ??: ??? ????? ?????? ?????????????????????????? Trivia Coming sooooon Ya da da da~♪ Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:IOS Category:IOS games Category:Android Category:Android games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:2D Category:Platformer Category:2D Platformer Category:Adventure Category:Platforming Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Ninjas Category:Animals Category:Swords Category:Guns Category:Robots Category:Tanks Category:Mecha Category:Japanese Theme Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Work in progress